Assassin's Creed AU 3
by Theacplanner
Summary: Assassin's Creed AU 3: WHAT IF DESMOND'S DESCENDANTS WERE SENT IN THE 21ST CENTURY. Desmond Miles decided instead of fighting The Knights Templar alone, he will fight them together with his ancestors. Set in the universe of ACAU 2. PM me if you have more ideas. Idea by: will zona Written by: Theacplanner


**_ACAU 3: WHAT IF DESMOND'S ANCESTORS WERE SENT IN THE 21__ST__ CENTURY_**

Warren Vidic:(Through a message) Just give us the Apple and you can have your father back.

Desmond Miles: We're gonna have to get him back. Rebecca, try glitching the Animus like last time when I was sucked in it but suck my ancestors out instead.

Rebecca Crane: Fine but, I don't know how to glitch it because that glitch when you were sucked in was an accident but I'll see what I can do.

Rebecca tried to glitch the Animus 3.0 but to no avail.

Desmond: What if I used the Apple on it.

Desmond used the Apple on the Animus and it successfully took out Altair, Ezio, and Connor.

Altair: Where am I? Who are you?

Desmond: My name is Desmond Miles. I am your ancestor and I need your help in rescuing my father from the Templars.

Then Ezio woke up.

Ezio: Desmond?

Desmond: Ezio.

Ezio: Your back! Did you get the Apple?

Desmond: you are taken away from your time like I was.

Ezio: Why?

Altair: That is the same question I asked him.

Ezio: Altair?

Altair: And who are you?

Ezio: Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The mentor of the Italian Assassins. And you are the mentor of the Levantine Assassins and I'm wearing your armour.

Altair: I see you unlocked it.

Connor also woke up.

Connor: Where am I?

Desmond: You are in the year 2012 along with my other ancestors.

Connor: And who are you?

Desmond: I'm Desmond Miles. The assassin of the year 2012. That guy is Ezio Auditore da Firenze, The mentor of the Italian Assassins during The Renaissance. This is Altair and he is the mentor of the Levantine Assassins during the 3rd Crusade. And you are Connor Kenway and you are the son of Haytham and Ziio.

Connor: How do you know that.

Desmond: I'm your ancestor and you are transported to the year 2012 by the Apple of Eden because I need all of your help.

All of the ancestors: At what?

Desmond: To save the current Mentor of the Assassins and my father, William Miles.

Ezio: Va Bene(okay) let's go.

Then the group went to Rome to save Bill but they talk about some things.

Desmond: So what up with Caterina Sforza, Ezio.(The Ezio Desmond brought out was from 1509)

Ezio: She died.

Desmond: My condolences.

Shaun Hasting: She died on 1509 by Pneumonia and you married her for a while until she died.

Ezio: How'd you know that.

Shaun: History.

Ezio: Va bene.(Okay)

Altair: So what has happened to me in the future.(The Altair Desmond brought out is the 24 yr. old one.

Desmond: It's complicated.

Altair: Fine.

Connor: What of Charles Lee.

Desmond: I don't know yet.

Shaun: Hey Connor, this is what happened to Lee in Wikipedia.

_**Charles Lee**_

_**He was released from his duty on January 10, 1780. He retired to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where he was stricken with fever and died.**_

Connor: Or I murdered him.

Desmond: I think Connor is right.

They arrived in Rome.

Ezio: Ah Roma. It looks better than what you told me when you were in my time.

Altair: Woah! Everything here is very advanced and industrial.

Connor: I think Ben Franklin did this.

Shaun: Your right.

Desmond : Come on, let's go to Abstergo.

The gang went to Abstergo and only Desmond went in because he has a plan.

Guard: Give us all your weapons and we will escort you to Vidic.

Desmond: I can take myself there.

Vidic: Come on Mr. Miles, be reasonable.

Desmond: Alright.

Desmond killed the guards blocking his way and looted their uniforms and gave it to the Assassins and they had a plan.

Desmond: Let me go!

Connor: No! We must take you to him.

Vidic:(Through the intercom)That's what you get for misbehaving Mr. Miles.

Then the gang went to the elevator but was stopped when the real guards realized that they were not real guards. They decided to kill anybody that gets on their way and Desmond and the group were now chasing Daniel Cross but they eventually caught him and Desmond stabbed him on the throat.

Desmond: Let's go.

Ezio: Wait!(He went to Cross' corpse) Requiescat in bene, let's go.

They continued on until they went to Vidic.

Vidid: Don't misbehave Mr. Miles and friends. Just give us the Apple and we will release William.

Desmond: You want the Apple(takes out the Apple)COME AND GET IT!

Desmond killed every single guard in this room and Vidic.

Desmond had a reunion with his father then they took the last power source and Ezio, Altair, and Connor went back to their timelines and their memories were erased except for Ezio, who encountered Desmond before so he was not affected.

Desmond killed every guard with the Apple to safely leave the building then they went back to the Grand Temple in New York and they continued the Animus sessions.

_**THE END. THIS 3**__**RD**__** ACAU WAS SET AFTER THE SECOND ACAU: WHAT IF THE ANIMUS LETS DESMOND ALTER TIMELINES TIMELINE. IT'S VERY OBVIOUS DUE TO THE CONVERSATIONS WITH EZIO.**_

_**READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW AN IDEA FOR ACAU 4 SO I CAN USE THAT IDEA TO MAKE IT INTO A STORY**_


End file.
